powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ectoplasmi/Character Sheet
"Dont make me have to move, i might let grim out if I get tired." Name:Zyxon Alignment:Nuetral Alias:Keeper of Grim, Fear, The Enchanter, beast slayer Archetype: Strategist, Inner Beast Problems, Wanderer, Succubus Obssession Occupation: Explorer, Monster Hunter,spirit hunter Quote: "If Grim sees you, i see you" "I have bigger problems then you, but you haven't met Grim so I guess you wouldn't know" "Grim, just once I'd like you to let me actually sleep with the succubus before we kill her, its not like you don't have power to spare" Powers: Grimoire magic- zyxon has a grimoire spell book powered by a spirit who calls himself Grim. Spirit swords- the swords are from the grimoire and they can be enchanted by the grimoire magic Grims beast mode- when Zyxon let's out Grim, he takes control and has a fear aura which makes fighting up close impossible for most and also gains a much higher level of energy, but Grim doesn't care about anything but the grimoire and Zyxon, so he destroys everything. Abilities: Strategy intuition- has a natural ability to read his opponents habits if he spends enough time around them Grims eye- Grim can see every thing within 50ft Appearance: Zyxon has black hair, wears what ever he wants, but it's normally something sleeveless with shorts, are just no shirt at all. and he keeps his grimoire chained to his belt Background: Zyxon grew up mostly observing people, and reading. When cosmos(cosmological power giver) came to him the cosmos apocalypse had alreadybeen going on for two years. He had been living in a small town that hadnt had a power user for six month when a guy called doom hit himself with a meteor. When he met cosmos he'd already lossed his parents to a nelapsi attack, and since then he's been focused on hunting monsters. He had already managed to kill a lone werewolf but he scarred himself, and hasnt been allowed to leave the town since. When cosmos came, Zyxon had mixed emotions since cosmos was the cause of his parents death, but he knew without powers he couldn't get his revenge. But since he's been waiting for this since he realized cosmos only visits people who would have a purpose he deemed worthy, he had already decided what power to use. After he got his power, cosmos told him the conditions of his power. He had to make sure the spirit(Grim) was kept under control or else it would use him as a way to escape the spirit world, which would kill him, so he couldn't over use his power. He left the town and began exploring the world that he hadn't had a chance to experience. After six month he had become the 787th strongest power user in America(out of the remaining five-thousand users). He was famous for slaying monsters even a dragon. But in his adventures he has made enemies of a crime syndicate, the legion, the league of heroes so he generally avoids big cities. He also has a habit of not moving to conserve energy. Weakness: if you get his grimoire he's powerless, although Grim doesn't let that happen. Category:Blog posts